


Checkerboard - Royalty

by PrincessToQueen



Series: Checkerboard [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToQueen/pseuds/PrincessToQueen
Summary: Two kingdoms, One war, Twelve Heirs.Crux is not on any maps and most people have never heard of it some people think its a myth..... But if your curious, don't wait take a trip,find it....its out there somewhere.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baccck, and with news that I'm currently working on an additional story named 'Ghost Town'

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

The kingdom of Crux, a powerful but mysterious kingdom ruled by two brothers and three royal families. The Pines, Gleefuls, and finally the Paulmers. Each of them carrying a dangerous and enigma power…..

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

The kingdom of Demo’nrc, one of the most bloodlusting kingdoms to have ever been seen. A kingdom watched over by one family divided by three. With attraction to all enigmas alike, who are they to not wage war on such a kingdom like Crux?

 

♞-♝-♜

 

“Aw~ Running away so soon~?” 

 

Lilly clapped her hands together, a turquoise orb surrounded them as she pulled her hands away and stretched the orb out in two. 

“But the fun has just begun!” She flicked her wrist and sent one orb out to the troops who were retreating in a haste. 

She smiled as one landed on a soldier’s head and expanded, capturing the surrounding troops in a bubble. She beckoned it back and flicked the other orb to the rest of the troops who were stunned in their steps and trapped them as well.

_ SNAP! _

Lily looked to her side but didn’t turn as enemy troops lined up a few meters away from her. Some were shaking as they pointed some swords and guns, while others had magic wands. 

“P-Put your hands u-up, y-you b-”

The troops stilled as the sounds of a clarinet began to play and proceeded to drop their weapons in a hypnotic trance. Lily turned behind her as Wirt came out of the forested area, “Are we being too lenient on them, Wirt?”

Wirt shook his head, and they began to walk back into their kingdom territory through the woods, troops and bubbles in tow. 

“Also, when are we going to move the kingdom again?”

+-+-+

Tyrone let out a sigh as he looked down the wall that several enemy troops began to climb, “Why do they keep on coming? They should know when to give up….” Opening up his spell book and stopping on one of the pages, he quickly waved his hand towards them. “Enogeb syas dniw ginenfaed!” 

The troops that finally got up on the walls stilled, then was sent flying back down to the depths, and quickly taking down the others around them. Tyrone closed his book and whispered, “Ni nellaf evah ohw esoht fo gnireffo ym tpecca, shtped eht ni gnirewoc,” 

He looked back down as several shadows came up from the water and dragged the troops down. “That should do it….” 

“Is that spell still going?”

He turned towards Lily as she and Wirt came towards him, “Because we have troops that we don’t know what to do with.”

Tyrone watched as the bubbles and hypnotized troops came up, “Did you extract their memories yet?” Both of them shook their heads. Tyrone sighed as he opened his book up again but let it levitate beside him. He looked at the book at read a highlighted passage, “Oh spider, oh spider,” 

He clamped his hands together, “Bew nekorb ruoy ekil levarnu seiromem tel ot eeht geb I.” He began to separate his hands in an agonizing pace as the troops that Lily and Wirt caught now began to groan and scream. As his hands separated, thin threads that were bound to his fingers began to create a larger, and heavier web as each soldier seeped into a unconscious amnesia.

Tyrone watched as the web began to droop into a teardrop shape and then a long legged spider. He let it crawl up his arm before settling on his shoulder. “There. Now you can get rid of them, and yes, the spell is still active.”

Lily softly clapped her hands and sent the bubbles over the edge of the wall while at the same time Wirt began to play a different song that forced the unconscious troops to get up and go towards the wall. The troops climbed up the wall and reached towards the bubble and popped them, before falling down themselves.

“Ooh~ such grace!” Wirt rolled his eyes as he sat his clarinet down next to him. “Tyrone, when are we moving the castle again?”

Tyrone looked up and fell silent, “Right about…” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Now.”

Wirt stumbled back into the wall as the whole kingdom teetered to the side, then the other as it attempted to stand up. Lily grabbed Tyrone and dug her nails into his shoulder as the kingdom shook again but soon began to walk at a slow but steady pace.

“More of a warning next time?” Lily growled, Tyrone simply shrugged her nails off.

“Well, then pay better attention to the schedule.”

 

▼-♔- ▣

 

“What the fuck happened here?” 

Bill looked down at the destroyed campsites and almost snuffed out fires, with no troops to be seen. Will shrugged as he snuffed out the last of the fires with dirt, “M-Maybe they w-went into hiding?” 

“No…” Tad crouched down as he picked up a rifle and broken pieces of a wand, “They were caught.”

“Caught by what!?” Bill whipped around to him, “This site was more than enough miles away from the field! Hell- even the Crux Kingdom!”

Will nodded, he looked up then squinted as he began to try and find the kingdom at the same area they had spotted it days before, “Wasn’t C-Crux over there?”

Bill turned back and grumbled as he looked at the same area that Will was pointing too, “Yeah, and it’s still- What the fuck.”

Tad placed down the forgotten weapons to the side as he sensed his siblings distress, “Hm? What’s wrong?” He walked towards them as Will pointed to the area they had spotted the Crux kingdom before, he squinted as he tried to find the silhouette.

“Wasn't Crux….” Tad stepped forward a bit then snapped his fingers, “right here-?”

They were teleported above the battlefield, it was deafening silent. It’s silent, and that's not a good thing in a warzone.

“W-Wheres everyone..?” 

There were no soldiers, no gunfire, no undisturbed land either- just land markers and bright green, slightly lumpy grass. “Here’s a better question,” Bill waved his hand, “what could have done  _ that _ .”

Jolting back, Will covered his mouth as he observed the huge crater in the ground. Tad narrowed his eyes and enveloped himself in a violent light before shooting him and his siblings up in the sky. 

Will let out a startled yelp before enveloping himself in his own pale orange magic, “T-Tad! W-Whats wrong?”

“Yeah, why did you shoot us up six acres into the goddamn sky?!” Bill screeched as he stilled himself in his own bright blue magic.

Tad pointed down at the crater, “That space right there- that was the same place as Crux, was it not?” Bill and Will squinted down, “Y-Yeah it was but w-why did you...”

One look in Tad’s eyes was enough to explain. Bill scoffed and shook his head, he looked back down at the crater, “I got a feeling your going to tell us that Crux- a huge kingdom in both people and land,  _ moved?! _ ” 

“Think about it,” Tad said, “that crater should be the same size as Crux, it was a compact kingdom, and the archives from other kingdoms said that it would be in one place then gone the next day!”

Bill fell silent as he tried to find more reasons to deny it, “...B-But our troops….” Tad and Bill looked at Will as he floated to the sides to try and at least spot one of their soldiers. “W-Where did they g-go?”

Tad shrugged and looked at Bill, who gave out a exasperated groan, “Fine. I’ll look into it…” He put his hands together, making a triangle and collected his magic in the center of it to make his own ‘All Seeing Eye’.

He looked through it and…. “What. The. Fuck. Tad, Will, get your asses over here.”

Both of them went behind Bill to gaze through the small makeshift triangle and squinted. “W-Why is it a-all b-black?”

“Do you think I would’ve called you over here if I actually knew!?” Bills magic spiked as he snapped at his brother to which Will shakily shook his head, “No? I thought so.”

“They either destroyed your symbols or canceled the magic….” 

“Canceled the magic? Ha-ha. Not funny.” Bill let go of the makeshift triangle and stared at Tad, “Nothing can cancel my magic!”

“W-Well there is u-”

Bill slammed his hand over Wills and spiked his magic into a dark blue, “q eqtt uism gwcz nikm vwvmfqabivb qn gwc nqvqap bpib ncksqvo amvb-” 

Tad ripped Bills hand away from Wills face as his own magic spiked a more violent magenta, “Enough.”

Tad sighed as Will floated back a few feet from Bill as he began to cry, “Will’s right Bill, but let’s report back to everyone...” Tad snapped his fingers and the three Demo’nrc’s were gone.

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Mabel hummed as she knitted the last of her new sweater, smiling she held it above her against the sun. “Today’s such a good day,” She placed the sweater next to her on the bench,”right Waddles?”

An oink answered her as she pet the said pig at her feet, “So much better than yesterday…..” Sighing, she recalled the blood drenched warzone that was near her whole kingdom. The blood, screams, and the begging…..

“Mabel!” She looked jumped a bit as she gazed up at fingers snapping, “Yeah, Wendy?”

“You were zoning out dude!” Wendy laughed, “But I guess that's a given since what we went through yesterday.”

Mabel let out a stifled laugh and moved her knitting stuff on her lap as Wendy sat next to her, “Yeah, yesterday was really crazy….”

“ _ Really  _ crazy.” They sat in silence.

Mabel looked around before groaning as she heard something pop, “Ugh, I’m so tired now and everything hurts….” Wendy laughed as Mabel began to crack the rest of her bones and stretch, “Don’t I know it, but I guess it’ll be more worse for you. Since you, ya’ know, used starburst and imagination.”

“Wendy, do you have any more tips?” Mabel groaned as she rubbed her neck to ease the pain.

“More than I already told you? No.” Wendy said, “But I do know a good pyrocracter, if that helps.” 

“Is it my brother?”

“Yeah."

Mabel slid down the bench before waving her hands, “Blarrgh! There’s nothing to do! And nob-”

“Mabey!! Wendell!” Mabel jumped and sat straight up as they spotted her cousin coming towards them. 

“Lily, what’s going on?” Lily smiled as she held out her hand and let something dangle from a silver chain, “Vampires tooth~”

Mabel shot up and reached for the dangling bottle. “OOH! How did you get that!” 

“One of the soldiers had it, they were clinging on to it for dear life!” 

“Does it work?”

Lily let out a scoff, “Yup. We checked it earlier with the other stuff we raided from their bodies.” She stopped for a second before grabbing out something, “Also, Wendy, we found something for you.”

She held out a small necklace with a axe on it. “Hold it out and focus your magic like it would be a broom.”

Wendy nodded as she held out the charm by the handle, focusing her magic, the axe expanded. “Sweet!” She twirled the axe for a few minutes before releasing the magic and shrinking it down to the small size. “Thanks, Lily!”

They continued to marvel at the newfound objects before waving Wendy bye as she was called by her father, the lumberjack of the kingdom.  “We’re stopping near Piedmont.” Lily said suddenly. 

“Are we gonna settle, stay standing, or-”

“We’re going mid-flight soon, so we to go inside now.” 

“Как далеко мы собираемся оставаться в середине полета?”

Lily clapped her hands together, enveloping Mabel and anything she brought out into the garden with her in her signature magic. “Какое-то время двоюродный брат.” Mabel hummed solemnly as she was brought inside the huge castle.

Mabel swam over to grab Waddles as Lily slammed open the grand doors the engine room, immediately being placed on a couch across the room next to their Grunkle Stan.“Я привел ее, давайте начнем!”

The engine room was two floors tall but had three staircases that let down into the center, where a colorful orb was present floated up and down. There was three couches positioned in between each stairs, one of which Mabel and her Grunkle Stan was on. While at the same time, Tyrone and Dipper were checking the last of the adjustments needed. 

Grunkle Ford sighed as rubbed his eyes from under his glasses, “English, Lily, please.”

Stan snorted before murmuring something in hungarian. “I heard that Stanly.”

“Your supposed to hear it!” Stan yelled as he tilted his beer mug at him. Her brother groaned as their grunkles now began to argue, “Can we please start going mid flight?”

“Mi-  _ Dipper _ , is right we should start now since we’re getting near the end of this land.”

Dipper nodded at Tyrone gratefully, slightly irritated that he was almost called his real name but grateful nonetheless. He heard their grunkles grumble before starting up the energizer, “Tyrone, Dipper, Lily, Mabel, Wirt- wait where’s Wirt?.”

Another door slammed closed as Wirt and his family came inside, “Here!”

 

“Okay then, let’s get this started.” 

 

With the last push of a button, both Tyrone and Dipper climbed up the stairs to circle the engine with Mabel following only to stand next to Wirt and Lily. Wirt’s mother ushered Greg to grab Waddles and to hide before walking down the stairs to stand next to Ford and Stan.

“Keshira, if you please.”

Wirt’s mother nodded before holding out her hands, black and white wisps of magic swirling through each of her fingers, “Chéng zhì-”

“Tűz és föld-” Stan followed up, holding out his hands as brown and red shocks of magic spiked in between his palms.

“Небо и море!” Ford finished as his own light and dark blue magic began to erupt like lightning within in his hands. 

As their spell finished, the magic in their palms shot out towards the orb. As the orb collected the magic, it began to rotate faster and faster. Making it more dangerous as it did however.

Lily laughed a bit before clapping her hands and focused her turqiouse magic into the center of her hands, “Опасное желание всех мужчин!”

“Nees sah dlrow siht hcihw fo snis detsiwt ynam eht fo.” Tyrone closed his spell book and kicked it to the side as dark blue magic crackled around him. 

Dipper took a deep breath in as his light blue magic swirled into a small orb in front of him, “Ex tot sideribus, et sole et luna ab!”

Wirt let out a shaky breath as he sang, ”Xuánlǜ, xuánlǜ, méiyǒu oto~” As he sang, a soft paling red circled around and collected in front of him.

“Az ártatlanság és a szeretet meghallgatása!” Mabel laughed as her magic bursted around her in a vibrant violet.

As Mabel finished the last of her spell, all five of the heirs shot their magic towards the orb. “We command you to let us feel the sky!”

Immediately after they had said the order, the orb snapped off from feeding from their magic and rotated more faster, at an unmeasurable speed. 

Fords took a breath in and shouted, “Cover your eyes!”

Ford looked away and closed his eyes while Stan and Wirt’s mother turned away. Tyrone and Wirt simply closed their eyes as Lily quickly grabbed Mabel and turned both of them away with Dipper ducking and turned away from the orb. 

A bright light erupted from the orb, covering the whole castle and kingdom in a small thin layer of magic. Ford opened his eyes and dusted his lab coat as he went towards the button panel of the energizer.

“Let’s steady everything now.”

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

Pacifica groaned as she heard something glass break, her hair of snakes hissing at distaste as they already recognized the culprit. She placed her hand on the handle but didn’t push the door open, I mean- who would if they knew that there was emotional disasters on the other side?

She clenched the handle and was about to just walk away but then she heard it, “Hey! Pacifica!”

Clenching her teeth and turning her snakes back into single strands of hair, she looked towards the vibrant pink and blonde girl that was approaching, “Yeah, Pyronica?”

Pyronica was her elder sister, granted she wasn’t self absorbed as the others but was very….active. “Wanna come with me to get something from the treasury?”

“Why?” Her hair began to build up into a snake, “Aren’t we supposed to meet up here exa-”

The door behind Pacifica slammed open, almost slamming into Pacifica herself as the most destructive person of their family came into view. “I’M STILL CALLING BULLSHIT! AND I’M GE-”

He stopped as he looked towards the Northwest sisters, “Perfect! Get in here!” He grabbed Pyronica and Pacifica by the wrists and threw them into the room.    


“Ow!” Pyronica snapped as she got hold of their wrists back and both of them looked at the inhabitants of the room. Cerneus was standing up and leaning against a table while what looked to be arguing with Tad, who was across from him. Will was crying in the corner and was holding his knees up to his chest as Bill sat plopped down on a chair right next to him.

“What are you all arguing about now?”

“Crux is  _ missing _ .” 

Pacifica sighed and facepalmed. “Oh god, are you sure it is? I mean-”

“We checked the battlefield. All of our troops are missing, too.” Tad interrupted.

“...Did you look through your-”

“We checked our ‘All Seeing Eyes’ already, _alpaca_.”

Pacifica's neck snapped towards Bill and her hair rapidly turned into snakes. “For the last  fucking time Bill Cipher- My name is not ALPACA!” 

“Well you sure do look like a goddamn gorgon now don’t ya, snakey?” Bill snapped back. Pyronica groaned as Pacifica and Bill began to argue, starting back up Wills crying, and their older cousins argument. She rubbed her eyes and then froze as she felt it.

Someone was using her axe. And it was sure as hell wasn’t coming from the kingdom thief they locked up yesterday. 

Pyronica sprinted towards the nearest window as she tugged on the string of magic. “I think I found a lead to Crux.”

Her five destructive family members looked at her like she was crazy, “My axe- the thief sold it to a soldier and- know what,” Pyronica snapped her fingers and the hot pink string of magic that lead out the window was shown more brightly.

“I’m gonna follow this string,” She held out a hand, “I suggest you come with me as well.”

They were silent but Pyronica’s hand was greedily grabbed by Tads, then followed by Bill, Cerneus, Pacifica and then Will who was forcefully dragged by his foot.

Pyronica smiled before zipping them to wherever through the string itself. As they got near Crux, the string began to thin out. “Uh-oh.” Looking out the string, she spotted the kingdom of Crux’s single wall. 

“Pyronica, was that a fucken ‘uh-oh’?!” Pyronica didn’t reply as she divided them and the string before grabbing it and throwing all six of them on top of the wall. 

As they skidded across the ground, she grabbed the string that dispersed within her fingers. “Pyronica, what was that!?” She looked over to Bill who was violently dusting off his pants, “It wasn’t on purpose, the string was about to break.”

“W-Where are w-we?” Wills voice broke out. 

“My guess, the kingdom of Crux, and- Look at this.” They looked at Cerneus as he pointed out and below the kingdoms wall. When they all looked down, they saw trees and greener passby along with a mechanical leg coming up then going down with each minute like it was running.

“Well shit, Tad. You were right. And I owe you 5 gold coins.” After a few more minutes of staring, they backed away from the ledge. Tad began to laugh as he leaned on the side of the wall closest to the center of the kingdom, “Told you- and now I out found what blocked our magic.”

They all looked at Tad as he looked down and waved them over. The inside bricks had engraved symbols and-if they focused their magic just right- they could see magical objects in the center of the bricks. 

Bill snorted, “So this whole kingdom is a magic circle….”

Pacifica sighed and shook her head, “That solved that arguement….So what now?”

Tad shrugged, “I guess we go inside and explore….”

“Tad, if we do that we not only risk exposure of our identities in an enemy kingdom that we do not know about and have waged war on, but also our ways of going home through our magic.”

“I know Cerneus, but look,” He held out a hand to a watch tower, “If I go inside the kingdom, and come back out still with magic. You all are coming with me, and we can use the watch tower as our hideout.”

“But w-what about the g-guards a-and the p-people?” 

Tad shrugged, “I don’t know but-” 

A brightlight erupted from the tallest tower within the highest castle and the whole kingdom shook while the six Demo’nrcs stumbled into either each other or the castle walls.

“Inside the watchtower! Now!"

They all rushed inside the watchtower and slammed the door shut as they felt themselves going up into the sky. Pacifica began to take deep breaths as her hair ravelled into snakes before calming down, “Now we know they also FLY.”

“Yeah, but how is the question...” Tad looked to the side as he tried to come up with a suitable reason.

“I-I found c-capes...” 

They looked to Will as he came back up from wherever he went to with a stack of cloth in his arms. “A-And I t-tested out th-the b-barrier…. W-We can s-still use our m-magic if w-we’re o-outside….”

Tad smiled before grabbing one of the capes, “So exploring now?”

“I guess, but as long as we do not get split up or look entirely suspicious,” Cerneus groaned, “And someone keeps an eye on Bill and Pacifica.”

“Hey!”


	2. Nice to meet you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~ I'm running out of steam for this~

 

“I’ll stay here and keep watch of the tower, you all go.”

They all looked at Cerneus as he just sat down on the steps of the watchtower. “You sure? I mean-”

“We need a main hideout somewhere that we can find and react to, I checked the name of this watchtower and it’s placement. This is known as The Bluebirds Nest, and we’re located on the southeast part of the kingdom.”

Pyronica just looked at him like he achieved world peace, “How did you find that out?”

Cerneus rolled his eyes as he pointed behind him at a desk with several scrolls, and one map laid out. They crowded around it to try and see it better but Cernius grabbed it and laid it out on another table few feet away. 

The map was huge, at least three feet in both width and length. Crux was shaped as a circle, having at least two other circles inside it that separated areas with small labels at the bottom. There was an inked circle and arrow pointing at a tower, stating that ‘You are here’ was written within the circle. “Oh.”

Bill snorted as he read the names of each part of the kingdom, “Gravity Falls, Ursadies City, Nebulous forests? What kind of names are these?”

“Your guess is as good as ours Bill, but for now we know where we are and the places of this….” Tad scrunched up his face as he observed the map more closely, “...this isn’t a kingdom.”

They all looked at Tad, “What?”

Pacifica let some of her hair become snakes as she let out a frustrated groan, “We’re not going to fight again, are we? Because if we are-”

“No, Wait-” Tad held up his arms and took a step forward, “Let me rephrase that. It’s not a kingdom in the people who inhabit it. Not in land, it’s definitely a kingdom in land…”

“‘ It’s not a kingdom in the people who inhabit it.’. _... _ ” Cerneus let a small hum escape it before widening his eyes as he looked back at the map. “He’s right.”

Pyronica looked at their eldest family member and let out a small ‘huuuh?’

“All of this-” Cerneus tapped on the first circle, which was seven inches. “Is just forest. While this, on the other hand,” He placed a finger between the next area, which was four inches, “-is pure water.”  He then pointed to a small three inch area, “And this is the kingdom itself, the same size as a small town.” 

“T-The scale?”

“One square here should be twenty acres in real life.” Will looked at Tad horrified by this new information, “B-But I c-can’t w-walk that f-far….”

Bill clicked his tongue, “Well goddamn. I’ll carry him.”

Pyronica shook her head before going to the door, “Then let’s go.”

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Tyrone let out a breath as he finished typing the last of the commands on the panel for the Orb of Proliferate. “Orb of Proliferate my ass….”

He winced when he began to crack his knuckles, it was a long and stressful week. Grabbing his book, he made his way out the room and into the small town, leaving Dipper to is sad display of struggle. 

Walking down into the now bustling market; avoiding everyone and going straight into the forest, he hoped to at the very least find some peace with trying to master his spells more. 

He never turned when he heard the rustling, or the twigs snapping, or even the small whispering and whimpers. Though, he did turn when he stopped the branch from hitting the back of his head. 

With the snap of his fingers, they were disarmed and held up to the trees around. “What do we have here,” His tone was very soft but his action were the opposite; “The crown Cipher Princess,” he nodded towards Tad, Bill, and Will, “And the crown Northwest Princesses.” He looked back at Pacifica and Pyronica.

Bill scowled before growling, “LET US GO DUMBA-” Tyrone waved his hand at him before murmuring, “Sttum derennamnu rof detius tseb si ecnelins.” Bill’s mouth was immediately covered with a thick layer of magic. 

Snapping his fingers again, the five floated away from the trees and was held above the ground. “W-Where are w-w-we going?” Tyrone looked at the small blue haired twin, “To the main castle, of course.”

They all fell into a silence- or well non-talking silence; Bill was struggling and making noises the whole way. Walking through the market was easier when they saw the five bundles of magic, whispers were another thing though.

“Oh my….”

“I’ve never seen them before-”

“Probably the reason why Prince Tyrone grabbed them.”

“The gold haired girl looks like a real nice fu-”

Pacifica snapped her head over to the boy and let out a hiss as her hair switched into snakes. “UAHH!! A gorgon!”

Tyrone just shook his head. They were so close from causing such a scene, they were just a few steps away! Bringing up his hand, he waved towards the main castle door and threw them inside. 

“Forgive my intrusion.” He murmured as he made his magic force the Demo’nrcs to stay down, making the ground break under them.

Dipper let out a small ‘hm?’ before looking up from his small struggle on his supposive job. He let out a cry as Tyrone tugged him behind the dangerous set up. Dipper waited until they were out of sight before hissing, “Who are they, Tyrone?!”

“Demo’nrcs, where’s the Stans?”

Dipper pointed at the right hand staircase, “In the surveillance roo- why would you bring Demo’nrcs in here?! Couldn’t you put them in the garden?!”

“They each have a mouth and temper, I would rather them not be in the care of Mabel and my sister-”

Pyronica let out a small growl, “You do know that we can hear you, right?!”

“-and they could probably outsmart Mabel and Lily with a guilt trip.”

Dipper hummed and nodded in agreement. “I’ll watch them then, go get the Stans.”

Tyrone nodded and walked to up the staircase to the surveillance room. Dipper let out a sigh as he walked out from behind he orb but went back to his coding with a grumble.

“What, no explanation on the thing that’s floating?”

Dipper didn’t turn to them and just scoffed, “No. I’m not that dumb to go on a monologue.” 

All he heard was the hum and the struggling of another person, “Can you take the magic gag off of my brother at least?”

Dipper didn’t answer, at that was the last of their small talk. Well, before three girls bursted in.

“Dip-Dop!”

 

▼-♔♕♚- ▣

 

“Dippin’ Dots!” Will heard Bill let out small scoff, which set Will into his crying mode. 

Will looked up at the three girls, two were similar looking but there was one with bright red hair. All three of them looked towards us then began to whisper to the boy who was typing something.

One of the girls looked towards us, she had a turquoise headband. She smiled and walked towards us, or more specifically Bill and his struggling. “So, do you want help with that?”

She pointed a leather gloved finger at the magic bind around his mouth, “Cause li’l ol’ me can get it off for ya!” 

Will watched as Bill raised an eyebrow but rapidly nodded at the offer. The girl sat down in front of Bill and clapped once before turquoise magic surround her hands, she reached for the magic bind, pulling it apart with ease. 

“There we go!”

“Lily.”

We all looked at the guy who brought us here, he brought two other men with him. One of them coughed before holding up a tablet, he flicked through it with one of his six fingers before looking up.

He went to Tad and the tablet lit up, showing a small profile, “Tadhg ‘Tad’ Strange Cipher Demo’nrc.” 

He moved to Bill, “Willis ‘Bill’ Anomaly Cipher Demo’nrc.”

Then to Pyronica, “Veronica ‘Pyronica’ Pyrolysis Northwest Demo’nrc.”

He turned to Pacifica, “Pacifica Ashlar Elise Northwest Demo’nrc.”

Finally to Will, “William ‘Will’ Truism Cipher Demo’nrc.”

The six fingered guy put the tablet softly to the side and stood in front of them, “It’s nice to meet you all, my name is Stanford Pines,” He waved an arm to the other man, “-and that is my brother, Stanley Pines.”

Bill scoffed, “Shit naming….” Will nehan to cry.

Stanford let out a small grunt and four people stood next to him, “These are our great nieces and nephews.”

The guy from before stepped forward, “Tyrone Gleeful.” 

The girl in the headband was next, “Lily Gleeful.”

The other girl leapt slightly forward with a peace sign, “Mabel Pines!”

The guy who was typing sighed and waved, “Dipper Pines.”

Pyronica raised an eyebrow, “How about the redhead in the back?”

They looked back at the said girl, “Oh. I’m not apart of the royal family but my names Wendy.”

“There is also the Paulmers but they are currently out at the moment.” We watched as Stanford whisper something to Tyrone who nodded before stalking off into a staircase. “I also presume that your oldest cousin- Cerneus, was it? Is also here.” We all froze. How did he-?

“So he is.”

We watched as Stanford type something on the panel before a voice broke in, “Yes Mr.Pines?”

“Soos, who owns the southeast watchtower?” Pyronica took a sharp breathe in.

“Uh, you mean The Bluebirds Nest?” Tad visibly gulped

“Yes, Soos.”

“I think Wirt does, sir.” We all sighed in relief.

“Thank you Soos, have a good day with Melody.”

“Okay, bye Mr.Pines.” Stanford typed something else and Tyrone’s voice came up, “Found Wirt.” We all tensed.

“Y-Yes Mr.Pines?” Pacifica’s snakes began to simmer down into nervous hissing.

“Can you lead Tyrone to your watchtower, The Bluebirds Nest.” Will looked at Bill, crying more when he saw Bill alerted. “Okay S-Sir…”

“Thank you Wirt,” The call ended.

 

☗-♞♝-♖♜-♗♘-☖

 

Wirt held out a small lantern as they maneuvered through the underground caverns. True, they weren’t in the most ideal way of getting to where they needed but it helped with keeping things confidential from the townspeople.

They stopped a few meters away from the latch that let up to the watchtower, Wirt ushering Tyrone forward with a silent nod. 

Tyrone let out a soft mumble, “Teab eb t’nac taht tegrat a yb nees eb ton flesym tel I.” 

As Tyrone finished is spell, the colors on him faded until not even a translucent outline of him remained.

Wirt watched- listened as a footsteps were heard before loudrushing and thumps violently disrupted the surrounding areas peace. He stepped back as the sounds of fighting came more near.

 

+-+-+

 

Tyrone still couldn’t understand how he was so strong as he was slammed into the concrete wall.

Tyrone broke his spell a long time ago and was relying on pure instinct since he couldn’t get his book out now. Plus, his memory was now slightly chopping. He barely dodged the fist coming towards him and quickly slid off to the side, flinging one of the chairs towards the tall heir.

Cerneus quickly caught it threw it to the side before lunging himself at the other. Tyrone, in his slightly blurred vision quickly spotted the latch that led to the tunnels behind them as Cerneus lunged at him. 

He dunked to the side as Cerneus came near and stood on the latch, watching Cerneus as he slightly drifted before redirecting his position. Cerneus lunged himself back at Tyrone but before he could end up with another concussion, he jumped.

“Raeh ot hsiw ton od I smaercs gninefaed. Eeht ot emoc ot hsiw I, dnuorg eht dna eno.” 

He was quickly pulled, slamming down onto the Demo’nrcs back, and broke through the trap door below. He fell through and then felt the vibrations of Wirt’s screech of shock. He winced and bit down on the inside of his cheek as his bones violently shook. 

He waited for a minute as Wirts scream finally dropped and he looked up to the frightened boys face. “You done?” He nodded.  

“Good. Where’s my book?”

Wirt pointed to the side of the wall where a small satchel laid. He watched as Tyrone rub his eyes and peered down at the unconscious guy under his feet. 

“Won raeh ot hsiw I.” 

Wirt didn’t say anything about the blood that was seeping out from the back of the man's skull; he didn’t say anything about the watchtower’s broken door either but he knew that Tyrone wouldn’t answer him anyway.

“Let’s go Wirt.”


End file.
